For example, as illustrated in FIG. 10, solid state imaging devices S such as CCD sensors or CMOS sensors are arranged in column-wise and row-wise on one sheet of substrate W. An inspection of the solid state imaging devices S on the substrate W has been generally performed by using an inspection apparatus, and it is performed by irradiating an inspection light onto a pixel area A located at the center of each solid state imaging device S and detecting output signals from electrode pads P formed around the pixel area A.
The above-stated inspection apparatus conventionally includes plural sets of cantilever-type probe pins, which make contact with the electrode pads P of each solid state imaging device S during the inspection, and a circuit board for supporting the probe pins to receive the output signals. On the circuit board, formed is an opening for allowing the inspection light irradiated from an upper side to pass therethrough toward the solid state imaging device S at a lower side (see Patent Document 1). Further, during the inspection, the opening of the circuit board is located above the solid state imaging device S, and the cantilever-type probe pins are brought into contact with the electrode pads P from an outer side of the solid state imaging device S in order not to block an opening of the solid state imaging device S. Under this circumstance, the inspection light is irradiated onto the pixel area A of the solid state imaging device S through the opening of the circuit board, and the output signals of the electrode pads P are detected from the probe pins.